The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for constructing a surface of predetermined shape and color and more particularly to a method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color by laminating together a plurality of individually shaped and idividually colored planar elements, the planar elements being made from sheet material. The invention is especially useful in constructing topograhical models and will hereinafter be described by way of example in making the specific type of three-dimensional form; however, it is to be understood that the invention is not exclusively limited to topographical models, but rather may find utility in constructing three-dimensional surfaces of predetermined shape, both single and multi-colored, which may be used for other purposes as well as single and multi-colored two-dimensional surfaces.
Topographical models are well known in the art and are commonly used by architects and others to display a scaled down version of a landscape of interest.
Typically, these models have multi-colored surfaces (i.e. a pattern of different colors on their surface) with one color, such as green, being used to designate grass or other similar materials, another color, such as black, being used to designate streets or sidewalks and the like, still another color, such as blue, being used to represent lakes or swimming pools and so forth.
In the past, topographical models have been constructed usually by either one of two ways.
One way has involved taking a plurality of sheets of cardboard, cork or plastic, the sheets usually being on the order of about one-sixteenth of an inch thick, cutting each sheet so that it has a shape corresponding to the shape of a different cross-selection on the topographical model to be constructed, stacking the cut sheets one on top of the other in proper alignment to form the desired surface, glueing the individual sheets together as they are being stacked and then after the sheets have been laminated together painting the various colors onto the resulting surface at the proper locations. When applying the different colors, it has usually been necessary to first mask off the individual areas which are to be treated so that the colors will be apllied only where intended. One of the problems with this technique is that it is somewhat difficult and time consuming to apply a color pattern to an otherwise completed model, especially since in most cases the colors must be applied along the edges of the sheets as well as the tops (i.e. top surfaces) of the sheets. Also, the procedure of applying the colors as a separate operation after the surface is otherwise completed is itself a disadvantage. Another problem with this arrangement is that although it does involve using cutting tools such as knives or end mills or lasers for cutting out the actual shapes of the different layers, the assembly and coloring is essentially a manual technique. Still another problem with this approach is that the resolution of the finished surface is limited to the thickness of cardboard, cork or plastic material used to make the sheets. In many cases, this is not entirely satisfactory.
The other way that has been employed in the past for making topographical models has involved taking a solid block of an easily cutable material, such as polyurethene, cutting the block to obtain the desired shape using some type of milling machine and then painting on the different colors at the proper locations to produce the desired color pattern. As can be appreciated, this technique can by very time consuming and requires considerable manual skills in both cutting the block to the desired shape and applying the colors at the proper locations, especially if the surface has a very irregular shape and a pattern containing many different colored areas some or all of which may have fairly complex shapes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,923 to P. L. DiMatteo there is disclosed a method for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape comprising the steps of defining the surface to be constructed, measuring a plurality of cross-sections of the defined surface, generating a substantially planar element for each cross-section corresponding to the respective measured cross-section of the defined surface and stacking the generated elements adjacent to one another in predetermined sequence to form the surface, the sequence of the stacked generated elements corresponding to the sequence of the plurality of cross-sections of the defined surface. A number of different ways are disclosed for securing the planar elements together. One way involves using an adhesive agent. Another way involves passing a bolt through the entire stack and then applying a nut at the other end. No mention is made in the patent concerning the application of color or of making multicolored surfaces or of automated transport or registration of materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and novel technique for constructing a colored three dimensional surface which is made up of a stack of colored planar elements of varying size and shape.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape using a plurality of layers of papaer thin sheet elements cut from a roll of sheet material.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color which is computer controlled.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color which involves laminating together a plurality of sheets of material and wherein the color for producing the desired color pattern on the resulting surface is applied to the individual sheets before they are laminated together.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus as described above which can also be used, if desired, to construct a two dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional surface of predetermined shape and color in which sheets of material are stacked one on top of the other before they are shaped and colored to form planar elements.